Vida o muerte
by caskett97
Summary: Kate Beckett esta dentro de un nuevo caso pero más complicado respecto a los otros, porqué afecta a una persona que ella quiere.
1. Chapter 1

**-CAPÍTULO 1-**

-No me lo podía creer, no podía ser verdad, era una broma, un sueño.

Beckett no daba crédito de lo que estaba viendo, Richard Castle, el mismísimo Ricky estirado en el suelo con una bala atravesándolo por la espalda. Lanie estaba al fondo intentando consolar a Espósito. En cambio, Ryan no había aparecido en la escena del crimen, todo era muy raro. Quería correr hacia su cuerpo pero algo se lo impedía, tampoco podía gritar. Era imposible no soltar una sola lágrima en aquella escena de crimen, poco a poco las fuerzas de su cuerpo iban desapareciendo, las imágenes se volvían borrosas, todo el murmullo de aquel sitio pasó a ser un ruido de fondo donde no se podía escuchar con claridad lo que cada uno decía de aquella situación. Sus piernas le empezaban a fallar.

La alarma de las 6:00 sonó en aquel momento tan oportuno. Se despertó toda sudada y con el corazón acelerado. Solo fue un sueño pensó ella, pero no se lo podía quitar de la cabeza, solo el pensamiento de que Castle podía desaparecer de su vida le fundía por dentro. No se lo pensó dos momentos, cogió su IPhone y llamó a Castle. Sonó su contestador, le dejó un mensaje:

-Castle, te veo en la comisaria, no duermas tanto es malo para un buen escritor como tú.

El escritor no daba señales de vida, Kate no tenía ningún caso y los chicos estaban dando una vuelta por los barrios más conflictivos de Nueva York para haber si tenían suerte con algún delincuente que se les hubiese escapado.

-¿Javier nada nuevo por aquí?-preguntó Kate.

-Kate Beckett llamando a dos agentes de patrulla, ¿tienes que estar muy aburrida no? Oh, no, ya sé, no ha venido Castle.-dijo Javier con cierto tono burleta.

-Javi déjate de bromas, ¿Castle?, que haga lo que quiera como si no viene durante dos semanas, yo tengo trabajo es él el que tiene que escribir un libro.

-Vamos Beckett no te hagas la tonta lo encontrarías a faltar seguro, no podeis estar un minuto sin soltaros una broma entre vosotros por no hablar de las indirectas.-contestó Esposito medio riéndose y con la risa de Ryan por el fondo.

-No somos detectives como tú, pero tampoco somos tan tontos para pillar las indirectas Kate.-soltó Ryan.

-Vosotros dos también tenéis que estar muy aburridos para llevar esta conversación tan divertida por parte vuestra, ¿me equivoco? Chicos, tengo un mensaje en el móvil, os veo en la comisaria dentro de un rato. Que os lo paséis muy bien.-dijo en un tono irónico.

Efectivamente tenía un mensaje de la persona que estaba esperando desde que se había levantado exaltada por la pesadilla de la noche. Lo abrió y de pronto su corazón se paró durante unos minutos. En el mensaje había una sola palabra, tres letras, todas en mayúscula, no podía ser:

-SOS.


	2. Chapter 2

**-CAPÍTULO 2-**

Era una broma pensó ella, sabía que Castle hacía sus graciosas bromas una y otra vez, pero ella interpretó que este mensaje no tenía ni un pelo de broma. En la comisaria ya había empezado a haber movimiento y los chicos estaban de camino. El equipo de Kate estaba intentando localizar el móvil de Castle pero efectivamente ya estaba apagado.

-¿Gates, que podemos hacer?-su voz sonó con cierto tono de preocupación.

-Detective Beckett, tranquilícese un poco, Castle puede estar en peligro y necesita que usted esté muy atenta, además, pensando cómo es él estará a salvo de una manera u otra.

En aquel momento sonó el móvil de Beckett, era Castle. Las manos les empezaron a sudar:

-¿Castle, estás ahí?

-Qué bonito Castle, lo primero que hace tu querida Nikki Heat o novia como tú le quieras decir es preguntar dónde estás, buen comienzo. Hola señorita Nikki Heat mucho gusto- no pudo continuar hablando porque Beckett habló.

-¿Dónde está Castle? Quien quieras que seas estás jugando con fuego de verdad, de esta no saldrás.- con tono amenazador.

-Señorita, yo de tú me calmaría un poco porqués usted es la que juega con desventaja y yo tengo a Castle. Cualquier movimiento en falso o amenazas y, espera, usted es poli, ya sabe lo que pasa en estas ocasiones…- y Beckett volvió a aparecer con su tono amenazador.

-Si no dejas en paz a Castle el demonio vendrá hacía ti, y después de esto no hay escapatoria, no te puedes esconder del demonio, siempre te persigue. - no sabía si ponerse a llorar en medio de toda la comisaria, todo el mundo la estaba mirando así que este no era el momento de llorar. Tener que solventar esto sola no le hacía mucha gracia pero siempre estaban los chicos.

-Sé que usted tiene una gran fama por su número de casos resueltos y su equipo es uno de los mejores, pero alguien me dijo que había una cosa que le superaba, que pasó hace diecinueve años pero que no lo puede olvidar.- Beckett no podía hablar delante de esas palabras aquello lo superaba no podía, había dado en el clavo.

Por el altavoz de su móvil sé oyó como algo caía en el suelo, pero algo pesado, era Castle.

-Eh, cabrón.

Esas fueron las únicas palabras de Castle antes de que la llamada telefónica se interrumpiera. Todos los agentes de la comisaria estaban impactados, había un silencio sepulcral en la sala. La voz de Gates resonó en la 12th Precinct:

-Buen trabajo Beckett hemos tratado de localizar la llamada, nuestro equipo de técnicos está trabajando con eso. De momento no podemos hacer nada, hasta un nuevo aviso no quiero que nadie haga nada.

-Capitán necesito salir a dar una vuelta tengo que avisar a Martha y Alexis de lo que está pasando, no se lo podemos esconder más, Castle está en peligro y lo tienen que saber.

No esperó más, al salir a la calle, se puso a llorar como una niña pequeña que quiere algo y no lo puede tener. Lloraba por no poder hacer nada por aquella persona que había le ayudado a superar aquello que no podía superar, la persona que cada día le traía el café sin ninguna excepción, gracias a él, ella estaba allí, pero ahora no podía hacer nada por él. Se sentía inferior a todo el mundo en aquel momento, lo mejor que podía hacer era ir a casa de Castle y comunicar la mala noticia pero no se veía con corazón de hacerlo, era incapaz. Pero en aquel momento se proyectó la imagen de Castle en su cabeza, que siempre le decía que tenía que ser fuerte, eso le dio ánimos para ir hacia su casa. Cuando subió al taxi, en su móvil sonó la melodía de Call Me Maybe, era el número de Ricky:

-Buenas noches señorita Nikki, lo siento por lo de antes, he tenido un problema con el señor Castle.


	3. Chapter 3

**-CAPÍTULO 3-**

La conversación con su enemigo había terminado, no le había dado ninguna pista ni nada de eso pero estaba más tranquila con saber que Castle estaba vivo. Había dispuesto de unos segundos para hablar con él pero solo escuchó pronunciar su nombre, lo mismo que ella. Era tarde, así que se dirigía hacia la casa de Castle. Martha y Alexis no se lo podían creer, últimamente Martha ya no le hacía gracia la posición de Castle dentro de la comiseria, pensaba que estaba delante de muchos peligros que no tenían que ver con su trabajo de escritor. La reacción de Alexis fue paralela a la de Martha pero parecía un poco enfadada con Beckett, ella no sabía por qué.

Eran las 2:30 de la noche y no podía encontrar el sueño. No paraba de pensar en los años que habían pasado para que se diese cuenta de que no podía vivir sin ver un día a Castle y lo que le alegraba verle cada mañana. Puede, que después de todo esto tuviese que decirle lo que sentía por él. Finalmente, pensando en los buenos momentos que habían pasado se durmió después de un largo día.

La comisaria estaba llena de papeleo pero no había ni un solo policía dentro, era normal solo eran las 7:30 de la mañana. Al momento entraron Gates, Javier y Ryan :

-Detective, lo siento pero a causa de la gran nevada los servidores van muy lentos y los técnicos no han podido localizar la llamada.

-¡Señor, no puede ser! Sí Castle está vivo le queda muy poco tiempo y no tenemos ninguna pista.

-Yo no diría eso Beckett-dijo Ryan.

-Durante la patrulla del Bronx nos paramos en una cafetería, yo me quedé en el coche y me fijé en que a la otra acera había unas cuantas personas, con cara de matones introduciendo una gran furgoneta dentro de un garaje medio abandonado. Durante la llamada del secuestrador oímos nos pareció oír un sonido de un tren, pero gracias al análisis de la llamada hemos detectado que no era el metro, era un sonido de unas imprentas. –explicó Jon.

-Y vosotros creéis que en aquella furgoneta podían descargar una imprenta que puede desecadenar un secuestro y algo más.-dijo Beckett.

-Puede que sea una coincidencia pero Nueva York es muy grande y no tenemos ninguna pista así que, ¿por qué no hacemos una visita a nuestros amigos de la furgoneta?-continuó Ryan.

-Chicos en marcha, no tenemos tiempo que perder. A Castle no le quedan muchas y lo quiero tener vivo a menos que contínue con sus bromas de mal gusto.-este humor lo necesitaba, le hacía falta sonreír como lo hacía cada día gracias a Castle.

Los dos chicos dibujaron una sonrisa y se pusieron manos a la obra en dirección al Bronx.


	4. Chapter 4

**-CAPÍTULO 4-**

El viaje hacía el Bronx era un poco largo, así que escuchar música le ayudaría a que el viaje fuera más corto. Un poco de Lana del Rey, The xx y Coldplay. Era la manera de desconectar del mundo y no pensar en nada, y tal como iban las cosas se agradecía.

Llegaron al garaje abandonado, era el mediodía y no había ni una sola persona en la calle, teniendo en cuenta que era el Bronx era una cosa normal, es un barrio complicado.

-Chicos, tenemos que ir con cuidado, no tenemos ni idea de lo que nos encontraremos allí dentro, puede que sea bueno o malo, pero encontraremos algo.

-Beckett este lugar me de muy mala espina, primero saldré yo e intentaré subir encima de la basura y a ver si pudo mirar a través de aquella ventana.

-Espo yo salgo contigo, no puedo dejar que te maten que si no tu muerte será mi responsabilidad y claro, yo soy el poli bueno y tú el poli malo, todo el mundo me mirará mal.

-Bromas fuera, esto es muy serio y Castle está en serio peligro, y vigilad que si morís los dos, será mi responsabilidad y yo soy la detective, no quiero ningún asesinato a mi cargo.-les dijo guiñando el ojo. Ella sabía que se lo tomarían en serio porque ellos también querían mucho a Castle pero ella lo quería como si no hubiese fin.

Espo y Rayn subieron encima de la basura, mientras ellos observaban ella no se podía quedar quieta y salió del coche. Fue hacia la puerta del garaje para haber si podía escuchar algún ruido de máquinas o imprentas. Los chicos estaban muy atentos mirando fijamente cuando se giraron hacia ella y le susurraron:

-Pero Beckett! ¿No te dijimos que te quedases en el coche?

-Ya sabeis como soy chicos….

Beckett no pudo terminar la frase porque Espo dio un movimiento el falso, se agarró a Ryan y cayeron encima de Beckett. Esto era lo menos importante, habían hecho tal ruido que alguien abrió la puerta del garaje. Y exactamente como lo diría, no hacía cara de tener muchos amigos, no se podían mover del suelo porque estaban uno encima del otro. El hombre grande y calvo pronunció algunas palabras en algún idioma que ellos no conocían y se acercaron dos hombres más.

-Eh, somos de la policía esto es ilegal!

No sirvieron de nada los gritos de Javier, solo sirvieron de que los hombres con cara de pocos amigos se comportaran con más agresividad. No podían forcejear porque estaban esposados y sin arma y atados en sillas. No podí ir a peor hasta que Beckett notó un fuerte golpe en la nuca y se desmayó.

Se despertó en una sala a oscuras, no se oía nada ni tampoco visualizaba nada.

-¿Rayn, Javi, estáis ahí?

-¿Kate, eres tú? Ya veo que me has encontrado, chica lista.

-¿Castle, dónde, dónde estás?

-Atado en una silla y a oscuras, ¿no te parece muy sexy?

-En serio, Castle. ¿Has estado un día entero desaparecido y aun sueltas tus bromitas? Que hombre…

-Mejor reír que llorar dicen. ¿Y no te preocupas por mi estado de salud ni nada? Ya sé que estamos a oscuras, pero podría ser que me hayan cortado la lengua, bueno eso no, amputado las manos, eso tampoco que estoy atado, amput…..

-Castle, cállate, estoy oyendo pasos.


	5. Chapter 5

**-CAPÍTULO 5-**

En otra sala estaban Ryan y Esposito.

-¡Eh, sacadnos de aquí!

- Es inútil gritar bro, no podemos hacer nada, estamos atados de manos y pies, espero que Beckett esté bien y que Castle esté aquí.

Beckett estaba en lo cierto, alguien se acercaba hacia ellos pero no podía ver nada porque estaba a oscuras. Se oyó el ruido de como un puerta se abría y al mismo tiempo dejaba entrar un poco de luz natural. El hombre entró dentro y encendió la luz, por fin pudo ver a Castle y en aquel momento le entraron unas ganas infinitas de correr hacia él y abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas. Tenía cara de no haber comido durante día y no lucía su flequillo de cada día.

-Señor, usted no puede arrestar a gente de la policía es ilegal.

-Bueno, yo no soy de la policía pero…

-Rich, haz el favor de callar que así no me ayudas.

-Señorita...

-No, señorita Becketta no, detective Kate Beckket.

-Señorita Beckett, ¿ acaso es legal entrar o espiar si una orden judicial?

-Señor…

-James Dylan, o no, espera, mejor mi apodo: el Tigre.

-Pues señor Dylan, yo de usted no hablaría mucho porque tiene secuestrado a media brigada de la 12th precinct y todo eso solo le llevará problemas.

-Yo de usted no me preocuparía por mis problemas sino con los suyos, porque el secuestro a Rhicky Martin no es ningún problema, es mi objetivo pero ahora tengo tres agentes de policía que no sé qué hacer con ellos.

-¿Un momento, ha dicho Rhicky Martin?

-Beckett haz el favor de callar que no me ayudas- le dijo con un guiño y dedicándole una sonrisa.

-Eh, Stalin, haz que duerman un poco que están muy pesados y las cosas se están complicando, la policía chica policía ya no me sirve de nada.

Entro un chico muy joven, seguramente menor de edad de esos que reclutan en las calles de los barrios más complicados, y les inyectó algo que hizo que se durmieran al momento.

-¡Castle, despierta!

Los dos se encontraban dentro de una habitación, el techo era muy alto y solo había una minúscula ventana a arriba del todo que dejaba entrar algunos rayos de sol, los suficientes porque Castle se diera cuenta de una cosa, que a los dos les hizo gracia.

-Buenos días Kate, ¿Dónde estamos? ¡Oh no, otra vez esposados no!

-Castle, mira el lado bueno de esto, esta vez no hay tigre…

-¿Te recuerdo cómo es el apodo de James Dylan o no hace falta?

-Bueno aparte de esto, ¿Richy Martin, en serio, no hay nombres más originales?

-Haber, es una larga historia Beckett, no estoy aquí por gusto que digamos.

-Pues ya es hora de que me cuentes como acabaste secuestrado.

-Haber, ya sabes que yo soy un escritor de grandes éxitos…

-Castle, ve al grano.

-Bueno total, que Martin quería los tres libros de Nikki Heat que tengo escritos de momento y conocerme en persona. Así que me llamó y me invitó a su casa, por cierto tiene una mansión preciosa y los coches…

-¡Castle!

-¡Que ya voy mujer! Bueno total, que entré y su mánager o secretaria una tía rubia, vale por tu cara deduzco que no hace falta la descripción, me dijo que se había tenido que ir un momento y que si podíamos aplazar la cita, yo acepté. Pero en aquel momento se puso a llover y claro, no llevaba paraguas, así que la mánager me prestó uno. Total que al salir, estos tíos me cogieron y me metieron en una furgoneta.

-Vale, lo entiendo, como llevabas el paraguas de Ricky se pensaban que eras él.

-¿Pero que estos tíos no han visto nunca a Ricky Martin? Y claro, después no les podría decir que no era él, de esa manera ahora mismo yo no estaría llevando esta conversa, así que les mentí. Lo entiendo, es un poco cursi, pero ha funcionado, por cierto ¿Dónde están Ryan y Esposito?

-No lo sé, espero que estén bien. Intentemos buscar una salida porque nos queda poco rato para salir vivos de esto, solo tenemos una ventaja. Hace bastante rato que hemos marchado de la comisaria y ya nos estarán buscando.


	6. Chapter 6

**-CAPÍTULO 6-**

-Castle, ¿no tendrás una horquilla, no?

-Sí, claro es que lo más normal en un hombre es llevar horquillas, sobre todo para recoger el pelo.-le dice mientras se ríe.

-Vamos Castle, suéltame alguna de tus teorías para poder salir de este lugar.

-Bueno, si te sirve llevo un cinturón.

-Intenta quitártelo con una sola mano, si no te ayudo yo.

-Bueno, puede que necesite un poco de ayuda..

-Castle, creo que eres capaz de hacerlo solo.

-¿Pero, no intentaras abrir la puerta con esto no? Tú lo que quieres es deshacerte de las esposas, ya lo entiendo no te molan. Pues yo las encuentro muy, como lo diría sexys.

-Castle, si quieres escapar mejor nos quitamos las esposas, prefiero estar esposados pero con otras condiciones.

-Detective esto ha sonado un poco, como diría, ¿provocativo?

Después de la conversación, Kate intentó abrir las esposas y al cabo de unos quince minutos lo consiguió. Esto les haría más fácil encontrar la salida. Pero, no sería nada fácil porque la puerta tenía una cerradura muy compleja y con solo la hebilla de un cinturón no iban a abrir la puerta.

En otra sala, se encontraban Ryan y Espo atados en sillas. Ellos lo tenían un poco más fácil para poder escapar.

-Eh bro, ¿crees que puedes coger el trozo de vidrio que está allí?

Entre la ayuda de los dos pudieron conseguir liberarse de las cuerdas que los mantenían atados a las sillas. No conocían el terreno así que tendrían que ir con mucho cuidado de no encontrarse a nadie por el camino. Salieron de la sala ya que la puerta estaba abierta, parecía que en el pasillo no había nadie así que continuaron hasta llegar a la esquina. Continuaron por el otro pasillo hasta que de repente oyeron pasos que venían hacia ellos, cerca había una puerta con una llave en la cerradura, no había más tiempo. Ryan abrió la puerta con la llave y entraron tan rápido que los dos cayeron al suelo.

-¿Ryan, Espo?-dijo Beckett sorprendida.

-¿Beckett, Castle?-dijo Espo.

-Shh, bajad la voz un poquito que ahora pasarán por el pasillo y no pueden oír que estáis aquí, pero tarde o temprano sabrán que os habéis fugado.

Se oyeron como los pasos del pasillo se iban acercando, por un momento se les paró el corazón porqué justo se pararon delante de la habitación. Pero al final, los pasos continuaron.

-Eh tíos tenemos que marcharnos de aquí lo antes posible no me gusta nada este sitio.

-Castle tranquilo, saldremos de esta.- dijo Beckett intentando calmarlo.

-Lo único que tenemos a favor es que llevamos mucho tiempo desaparecidos y todo el mundo nos estará buscando. Pero estoy un poco preocupada.

-¿Qué te pasa Beckett?

-Piensa que saben dónde hemos ido, tienen la dirección la comisaría y saben dónde buscarnos, sin embargo aquí estamos, encerrados. Solo hay una razón de porqué los polis no hayan actuado.

-Estaremos expuestos a un mayor peligro si actúan, eso quiere decir que aquí dentro hay una… -continuó Espo.

-Decidme que no…-dijo Ryan.

-Una bomba.-concluyó Castle.


	7. Chapter 7

**-CAPÍTULO 7-**

-Chicos tenemos poco tiempo para actuar, no sabemos dónde está la bomba ni si tiene temporizador pero sobre todo no nos pongamos nerviosos.-dijo Beckett intentando tranquilizarlos.

-Pero Beckett, no podemos salir de esta habitación, no vamos armados y tampoco sabemos cuántos son ellos.

-Lo sé, tenemos que idear un plan para salir de esta y si puede ser algo rápido. ¿Alguna sugerencia Castle?

-Mmm…. No vamos armados, estamos en desventaja, no me gustan las bombas, con estos factores no se me ocurre nada que sea eficiente, bueno espera. Si hay una bomba, ¿tu crees que los otros estarán expuestos al peligro cuándo ellos pueden morir?

-Buena teoría pero no nos podemos confiar por qué no vamos armados, creo que lo mejor es que intentemos salir de este edificio sin que nos vean, pensad que también pueden tener un detonador a distancia y eso no sería nada bueno.-dijo Ryan

-No pensemos en esto, todo saldrá bien no os preocupéis.-intentó animar Javi.

En esas circunstancias era difícil todo, no sabían lo que los esperaba fuera ni nada así que salieron de la habitación para intentar buscar una salida. Todo era muy oscuro y les costaba orientarse dentro de aquel edificio tan viejo y oscuro. Ryan y Javi los guiaron un poco ya que ellos habían salido antes por aquellos pasillos que no terminaban nunca, todo era una pesadilla. Mientras corrían por los pasillos Castle tropezó y se torció el tobillo, no tenía buena pinta.

-Ryan y Espo intentad buscar una salida yo me quedo con Castle a ver si se puede recuperar de su caída, cuando la encontréis gritad o algo y venimos, pero no puedo mover a Castle solo para dar vueltras por este edificio sin conseguir nada.

-¿Estaréis bien?- preguntó Ryan con cierto tono de preocupación.

-Sí, tranquilo yo cuido de Castle.

-Y yo cuidaré a Beckett, tranquilos chicos, estaremos bien.-dijo Castle.

Los chicos se fueron corriendo por el pasillo y Castle y Beckett se quedaron solos a la espera del grito de los chicos.

-Castle, no te preocupes saldremos de esta.

-No estés tan segura, todo esto me da muy mala espina.

-Castle, mírame a los ojos, vamos a salir de esta. Hemos estado en situaciones más difíciles que esta.

En ese momento escucharon la voz de los chicos que habían encontrado una salida. Se oyó un grito de Javi diciendo que no se movieran que un equipo de médicos entraría para intentar llevar a Castle en una camilla. Al salir de la puerta del edificio, Javi notó como un pequeño hilo que rozó sus piernas cuando atravesó la puerta. No podía ser. Era imposible que no si hubiese dado cuenta.

-¡Beckett, Castle corred!- gritó muy fuerte.

Beckett y Castle empezaron a correr, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Poco a poco, sentían como la explosión los alcanzaba, no pudieron hacer nada para salir del edificio. Todos los polis vieron como el edificio se derrumbaba y Beckett y Castle estaban allí dentro no habían salido. Sí que había una pequeña posibilidad de que estuviesen fuera porqué después de que se derrumbase el edificio una nube de polvo se apoderó del edificio y no se podía distinguir nada, ni una simple sombra.

Ryan, Espo, Gates y todo el equipo policial instalado fuera del edificio no sabían cómo reaccionar delante de eso. No podían hacer nada, sus compañeros estaban atrapados debajo de aquellas runas y no sabían si aún seguían vivos o ya estaban muertos.

El miedo se apoderó de todo el personal.


	8. Chapter 8

**-CAPÍTULO 8-**

Solo había dos opciones: podían estar vivos o muertos. Era muy cruel y difícil poder pensar en segunda opción pero tal y como había sucedido todo, no era muy complicado hacerse la idea si eras un poco realista. Los chicos pudieron salir por los pelos, pero cuando Javi atravesó la puerta cortando el hilo que estaba conectado a la bomba como un sistema de detonación, Beckett y Castle solo pudieron correr unos dos metros, nada más. Javi se sentía súper culpable y ni Lanie ni Kevin podían animarlo.

-Bro, no te sientas culpable, tu no sabías que ese hilo estaba allí. Si no lo cortabas tú lo iba a cortar yo, no es culpa nuestra. Ahora tenemos que encontrar la forma de ayudarles a ellos que son los que están en serios problemas. Céntrate en lo que tenemos que hacer ahora, tu eres fuerte.- intentó animar Kevin a Javi.

El equipo de bomberos junto con los policías intentaba actuar lo más rápido posible para salvar las vidas de Beckett y Castle. Los chicos no querían pensar lo que los podía haber pasado porqué todo indicaba que era algo malo. Gates se había ido a comisaría para llamar a la familia de Castle y Beckett y avisarles de lo ocurrido. Los culpables de todo esto ya estaban en la cárcel y casi seguro que se pasarán toda la vida encerrados.

Ryan y Espo estaban esperando a ver si había nuevas noticias que pudieran certificar que sus compañeros estuviesen vivos. Ya habían pasado dos horas desde lo ocurrido y Lanie se fue para terminar trabajo ya que allí no podía ayudar a nadie.

-Ryan, ¿tú crees que estarán bien? Ya sé tío que son nuestros compañeros y todo, pero la explosión ha sido bastante grande y no sé si queda algo en pie. Esos tíos iban en serio.

-Javi dime que es mentira lo que piensas, ¿en serio crees que están muertos? Han pasado por cosas peores, los bomberos y los policías dicen que por el tiempo que ha pasado aún puede que estén vivos.

-Ya pero todo eso es muy relativo, ahora mismo no sé qué pensar…

De repente comenzó a haber muy movimiento con los camiones y grúas de los bomberos, seguro que habían encontrado los cuerpos. Gracias a los perros de la policía habían encontrado dos cuerpos, ahora la responsabilidad era de los bomberos. Primero tenían que comprobar si estaban vivos y en este caso, sacar a Castle y Beckett muy despacio y con cuidado. No era una tarea fácil pero los bomberos hicieron muy buen trabajo y todo salió bien.

Sí, estaban vivos, pero todas las noticias no eran buenas. Los dos estaban inconscientes y tenían que ser rápidamente trasladada dos al hospital. Si no lo hacían las cosas se podían complicar, ya estaban de camino al hospital con una ambulancia. Ryan y Espo iban dentro de ella y se quedarían allí hasta que salieran del hospital, querían estar al lado de sus compañeros que estuvieron a punto de perder la vida.


End file.
